


My Beloved Scribe

by xautumnbellsx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xautumnbellsx/pseuds/xautumnbellsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You`re a wandering scribe who happens to be in the right hobbit hole at the right time. After sharing a moment under the stars with Fili you set out together with the company of Thorin Oakenshield to take back the kingdom of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved Scribe

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally posted on my tumblr imagindwarfhusbands

You were sat comfortably in one of Bilbo`s many armchairs as the later prepared dinner. You`d offered to help but Bilbo had always been quite reserved with letting anyone use his kitchen, even friends, so he`d just waved you off and ushered you to take a seat by the fire.

“You must be tired from your journey, please sit and I shall have dinner ready in a moment.” He`d said before scurrying back into the kitchen.

You`d welcomed the offer and gladly sat down to relax your tired legs. You`d been on the road for several weeks and almost forgotten the comforts of home. The life of a wandering scribe wasn`t always easy, but if presented many opportunities for adventure.

Time and time again you`d tried to convince Bilbo to come with you but each time he argued that the proper place for a hobbit was his home.

You didn`t agree of course, but you let him be none the less.

As you lost yourself in your memories and the warmth radiating from the fire you didn`t hear Bilbo call you to dinner. Only when the small hobbit stood by your side with his hands on his hips did your mind find its way back to reality.

“Oh, sorry Bilbo, did you say something?” You offered a smile and Bilbo sighed.

“Come along, dinner is ready.” You eagerly rose from your seat only to, in your rush, bump your head against the ceiling. Low curses escaped your lips as you rubbed your head to ease the pain. Hobbit holes really weren`t fit for humans.

Bilbo hadn`t noticed as his back was turned and he was already heading for the kitchen. But then the doorbell rang and he stopped in his track.

“You expecting someone else?” You questioned as Bilbo turned to look at the door. He frowned.  
“No.”

With hesitant steps Bilbo walked towards the door and hovered his hand above the handle. He turned to you with yet another frown but said nothing. Then the doorbell rang again and Bilbo hurriedly pulled on the handle and opened the door.

A dwarf stood on his doorstep. Both you and Bilbo exchanged looks of confusion before the dwarf introduced himself.

“Dwalin, at your service.” He said in a gruff voice before bowing. Bilbo mirrored the dwarf`s bow but since you were practically already hunched over in a bow ,due to the low ceiling, you did little more than offer a kind smile. Dwalin huffed in response before pushing his way past both you and Bilbo and further inside the hobbit hole. It took Bilbo a good few seconds to recover before he hurried after Dwalin which left you alone by the door. 

Since neither you nor Bilbo seemed to know the newly arrived dwarf you were still confused as you closed the door Bilbo so carelessly had left wide open in his rush. Not two seconds later however the doorbell rang again.

At first you just stood there with quirked eyebrows thinking that maybe you`d just misheard it. But then the bell rang again and as you were about to reach out and open, Bilbo snuck past you and pulled the door open.

Another dwarf, this one shorter than the last. Again you and Bilbo exchanged a brief look of confusion before yet again being interrupted. 

“Balin, at your service.” 

“Y/N, at yours.” This time you managed to recover quick enough to at least introduce yourself and Bilbo wasn`t far behind.

“Bilbo Baggins, good evening.” 

“Yes, yes it is.” The white haired dwarf, Balin, replied and stepped through the door. Bilbo had no chance of stopping Balin and it didn`t take the dwarf long to notice Dwalin with his hand in a cookie jar. A merry laugh escaped Balin as he walked over to Dwalin and exchanged greetings. Both of them looked equally pleased to see each other and once again both you and Bilbo were at a loss for words.

“What exactly is going on Bilbo? I didn`t know you knew any dwarves.” You said with a quirked eyebrow as you look down at your friend. One look at his baffled expression however told you that no, Bilbo didn`t know any dwarves. At least not the two that had invaded his home.

You could tell by the way he sharply inhales that he was about to say something, no doubt with a bitter edge, but he was cut off by the sound of Balin and Dwalin rummaging through his storage. He scurried off in an almost comical rush and you were left alone by the door again. At least this time Bilbo had closed it himself before he rushed off.

Since the dwarves didn`t seem to mean any harm other than devouring all of Bilbo`s food, you headed for the armchair again to sit down. You didn`t get very far however, before the doorbell rang, again.

You couldn`t help but laugh slightly as you headed towards the door. The situation was getting more amusing with each passing second and you were almost certain that, just as before, another dwarf would be standing on the other side of the door.

You were not wrong. But the difference was that this time it was two dwarves, not just one. They were younger than the first two as well, you noted, and something about the way their lips quirked up in a grin made your heart thump. They were quite the handsome pair.

“Fili.” Began the one on the left. 

“And Kili.” Said the other before both bowed down simultaneously. 

“At your service.” When they came back up from the bow their grins had widened almost tenfold and you couldn`t help but return the gesture.

“Y/N, at yours.” You gave as good of a bow as you could considering your hunched over state before gesturing for them to come inside.

“I`m guessing you`re friends with the other two?” You asked as they pass you. Kili nodded.

“Aye, I`m sure we are.” He looked around in search of the ones you mentioned. He soon spotted Dwalin and was off to greet the older dwarf, passing an increasingly baffled Bilbo on the way.

You were left in the hallway with Fili who was busy removing what looks like heaps of knives from his armour. Your eyes glanced over each weapon in turn, admiring the craftsmanship and taking mental notes of each detail to add to your journals later on. Fili caught you looking and immediately turned while holding up a knife. His eyes twinkled with pride as he spoke.

“You like them?” He asked and you nod your head.

“They`re beautiful, truly.” You smile and shift your gaze from the knives to look at Fili.

His clear blue eyes caught you off guard and for the second time that night your heart thumped heavily in your chest. For a few moments you lost yourself in his gaze and neither of you spoke. You couldn`t look away. Fili seemed to share your predicament since he too had gone quiet in favour of holding your gaze.

The sound of the doorbell ringing yet again however startled both of you out of the odd trance you`d caught yourselves in. You cleared your throat and, instead of going towards the door, headed for your armchair and sat down. You could feel Fili`s eyes still on you and it took much of your will power not to look back at him. You`d heard stories of lovers being captivated by each other from first glance, you`d even written a few fictional pieces on the subject yourself. But never did you think it was real, much less that it would happen to you.

Shaking your head you rummaged through your pack by the fire and pulled your journal out. As you began scribbling down notes on knife craft you could see Fili out of the corner of your eye as he walked past you and headed for the kitchen. His hand brushed against your arm as he passed and you stiffened in your seat. You were sure he`d done it on purpose but as you glanced back to look at him, he`d already turned the corner.

Heaving a heavy sigh you turned back towards your journal and continued to scribble. The smallest hint of a blush spread across your cheeks and a small smile tugged at the corner of your lips. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos had ensued in Bilbo`s little hobbit hole, and all you did was sit in the corner while trying, and failing, to control your laughter. So far you counted 12 dwarves that were running around back and forth laying claim to all of Bilbo`s food.

Needless to say your friend was far from pleased as he hurriedly chased after each one of them in futile attempts at stopping them. You`d met dwarves before so knew better than to try and get between them and their food, which was why you`d opted for sitting comfortably in your armchair and watching the spectacle unfold. You`d long since moved from the chair by the fire and instead sat in a corner in the kitchen, to thoroughly be able to enjoy the show.

It proved to be quite amusing and before long you gave up on any attempts at stifling your laughter. Bilbo sent you a half-hearted glare as he tried to wrestle a piece of cheese from one of the dwarves, which only made you laugh harder because he failed miserably in his endeavour.

From your seat in the corner you had a good view of every dwarf and what they were doing, but there was one in particular who caught your interest, and gaze, more often than the others. Fili along with his brother Kili were two of the loudest as they rushed back and forth to set the table. They were also the only two who shamelessly picked Bilbo up and moved the small hobbit out of the way each time he tried to stop them. You truly felt sorry for Bilbo but you also couldn`t help but laugh, he looked so helpless and cute as he practically fumed with anger and tried to tell them off.

On more than once occasion you`d caught Fili looking at you and each time you did he grinned wide and sent a playful wink your way before helping his brother with something new. His gaze made your heart thump each time but you ignored it and focused on smiling instead. You knew better than to get ahead of yourself. Most dwarves flirted shamelessly without much thought or reason behind it.

The dwarves worked fast and in no time at all they had not only set the table, they`d also finished all the food and cleaned up after themselves. You couldn`t explain it in any other way than impressive. Even Bilbo seemed to have given up long ago and was just going with the flow by now.

After the festivities however, another dwarf by the name of Thorin had appeared and you deemed that the appropriate time to step outside. You weren`t one for serious talks and from the look of Thorin, things were going to get serious quick.

So you quietly slipped outside with your journal in hand.

The first thing you did once outside was stretch your back. Spending too much time in a hobbit hole was not a good thing for a human, unless you were a child in which case it probably wouldn`t matter much. After stretching you sat down on one of the benches outside and immediately turned your gaze up at the stars. They were shining bright tonight as well.

Taking out your journal and flipping to an empty page you began describing the night sky. You`d done it many times before but each time you found something new to describe, each time was different in some way.

You were so caught up in writing, glancing between the sky and your journal, that you didn`t hear the front door open and the footsteps walking towards you.

“What are you doing?” Fili`s voice surprised you so much that your hand slipped and drew one thick line across the whole page. With wide eyes you looked up at the blonde haired dwarf who chuckled at your response before sitting down beside you.

“I didn`t mean to frighten you.” He said gently as he looked at you.

“No!” You said a little too fast which caused Fili to jump slightly.

“You didn`t frighten me.” You continued and Fili quirked an eyebrow teasingly.

“Really? You looked pretty frightened for a second” He said with a grin and you frowned.

“Well I wasn`t frightened.” You argued before mumbling.” You just startled me, that`s different.” You thought you`d spoken quietly enough for Fili not to hear but he did, and he chuckled at it.

“Well then I`m sorry I startled you amrâlimê.” He said and your heart skipped a beat. You instantly looked back up at the sky in an attempt to hide your surprise and asked.

“What does that mean?” You knew exactly what it meant. One of the perks of being a scribe and gifted in the world of languages and words was that you knew all the languages of humans, dwarves, elves and hobbits. You`d even picked up a few orcish words through your travels, though thankfully you rarely had to use them.

However, you guessed Fili didn`t know that you knew and had used the word carelessly without thinking twice. But as you glanced back at him and saw the way he stared at you with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, you found yourself wishing you were wrong. 

“One day I might tell you, amrâlimê.” His eyes twinkled as he smiled at you. The fact that he`d said it twice now didn`t escape your attention and you felt your cheeks heat up against your will. 

“I look forward to that day then.” You said with a smile as you tried to ease your thundering heart. Part of you thought it was utterly ridiculous how you`d become so smitten with Fili after knowing him less than a night, but the other half argued that it would have been more ridiculous for you not to fall for him.

As you had a little debate with yourself Fili unravelled the blanket he`d brought with him outside and wrapped it around your shoulders.  
“It`s cold tonight.” He said as he secured the blanket around you. “This should keep you warm.” Then he rose to his feet and, with one last smile, began heading inside.

“I`m capturing the stars.” You said before you thought better of it. Fili stopped and turned around.

“What?” He asked.

“You asked me before-”You turned around to look at him. ”-what I was doing. I`m capturing the stars with my words. Writing it all down as I see it in a perfect picture.” You smiled at Fili who laughed and shook his head.

“Keep warm amrâlimê, I`ll see you in the morning.” He said with a wave before heading back inside.

However he paused by the door to look back at you again. You`d already turned back towards the stars and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“You`ve certainly captured me.” He whispered before going inside and closing the door behind him.


End file.
